My School, Fairy Tail!
by janeolivia750
Summary: Akhirnya Lucy masuk ke sekolah favoritnya Fairy Tail, tapi ternyata bayangannya tentang sekolahnya itu berbeda sekali dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang, kehebohan apa saja yang Lucy dapatkan selama bersekolah disitu? Bad Summary. Mind RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

My School, Fairy Tail!

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy and many more..

Hope you like it^^

* * *

Lucy POV

Di hutan yang rindang terdapat sebuah upacara, para binatang berkumpul menatap gadis berambut blonde "Lucy… kami nobatkan kamu menjadi ratu kami" Ujar seekor kura-kura sambil menaruh mahkota di atas kepalaku, para binatangpun bersorak-sorak, ada yang bernyanyi, berdansa, bahkan ada yang hanya meminum air disungai lalu hanyut karena arus yang dahshat (?) Kami berpesta saat itu juga.

Kring..Kring..Kring

Kelopak mataku terbuka, sinar matahari menyelinap ke jendela kamarku 'mimpi..' batinku, padahal aku sudah senang sekali menjadi ratu, Heyy setiap orang punya mimpikan ? Apa salahnya menjadi ratu, Huft..Ayoo Lucy.. lebih baik bersiap-siap saja dari pada memikirkan mimpi konyol itu, hari ini kamu harus siap Lucy, Ganbatte!

* * *

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang di dapur sedang memasak bersama beberapa pelayannya yang membantu "Lucy..Ayo turun..Makanan udah siap!" teriak wanita tersebut atau dikenal sebagai Layla Heartfilia, Ibu Lucy.

"Ohayou Otou-san, Okaaa-san" sapa Lucy sambil menarik kursi meja makannya.

"Ohayou Lucy" balas ibunya sambil memberikan semangkok nasi putih kepada Lucy.

"Ohayou Lucy, kau harus makan banyak hari ini" ujar ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia yang mengelola perusahaan terkenal, Love& Lucky Inc. Hari ini Lucy akan masuk ke sekolah favorite Fairy Tail International School, Keluarga Heartfiliapun melakukan rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan, makan pagi bersama.

Sementara itu..

"Oni-chan..Ayo bangun.." teriak gadis kecil bernama Wendy atau lebih lengkapnya Wendy Dragneel di depan kamar kakaknya, Natsu Dragneel yang masih meringkup di kasur.

"5 menit lagi, Wendy.." ucapnya santai tanpa membuka mata, adik semata wayangnya itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"tapi Oni-chan baru berkata seperti itu 5 menit yang lalu, ya sudahlah kalau seperti ini.. Okaa-san, Oni-chan belum mau bangun juga.." tak lama muncul wanita berambut biru didepan pintu kamar Natsu "Natsu…bangunlah kau..sebelum kau kucinca-" sosok anak berambut pink itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, perlahan-lahan dengan sangat pelan ia menghadap ke asal suara tersebut. Dilihat ibunya, Grandine mengeluarkan death glarenya lagi, Wendy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ber sweat drop-ria

"A-Aye" ucap anak keturunan Dragneel ini sambil mengambil handuk dan langsung ngicir menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Lucy POV

Hari ini aku senang sekali, Akhirnya aku masuk ke Fairy Tail High School, Sekolah favorit di kota Fiore, kukira ujiannya akan terasa berat sekali, ternyata tidak seberat yang aku kira, kepala sekolahnya juga ramah sekali, kalau tentang sekolah ini aku bisa mengoceh 1 jam non-stop Bwahahaha~ (?)

"Awas!" ucap sebuah suara (?)

Ku lihat ke belakang, ada pemuda berambut pinky bersepeda melaju di kecepatan tinggi, untung saja aku buru-buru ke kanan kalau tidak matilah aku…

"Gomenn.." teriaknya yang sudah didepan masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

Apa itu tadi? Dasar anak jaman sekarang, otaknya udah ga dipake! Tapi..kulihat tadi seragamnya sama denganku, Huh! Liat saja nanti..

* * *

Tak lama kulihat gerbang sekolah, Itu dia Fairy Tail ! Sugoi ne.. mataku berbinar-binar melihat gerbang tersebut, seperti yang aku bayangkan bagus, rapi, asri, aku sangat bahagia sampai ingin menangis (?) tersenyumlah Lucy jangan membuat kesan yang jelek!

"1- 2" aku berguman pelan sambil mencari kelasku, Ketemu! Ku lihat beberapa bangku telah di duduki beberapa siswa, setelah menaruh tasku, perutku berkata 'Heyy cepat ke kamar mandi mau BAK', sayang saat melewati koridor tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda tulisan toilet atau kamar mandi, atau simbol cewek-cowok yang berarti "tempat BAB atau BAK". Kuputuskan untuk bertanya kepada siswa berambut biru laut yang duduk diam di sebelah kanan bangkuku.

"Ano..Toiletnya dimana ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah sumringah

"A-aku juga anak baru, dari tadi mau ke kamar mandi juga tapi ga tau dimana nih.." Jawab anak berambut biru itu, Yahhh nasibnya sama kayak ane, tapi masih mending ane ada inisiatip! nih anak malah ditahan.. pantesan dari tadi diem minkem nunduk, dikira lagi mikir taunya nahan juga..

"Yaudah Tanya ke yang lain aja yuk" Ujarku sambil berdiri

"U-um, namaku Juvia, Juvia Lockser " katanya malu-malu

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, walau lagi nahan harus jaga harga diri, Hohoho~

"Lebih baik kita bertanya kepada anak itu dia terlihat seperti sudah bersekolah disini sebelumnya" Ucapku sambil menujuk ke anak berambut merah yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis berambut biru yang mengenakan kacamata, mereka terlihat seperti membahas sesuatu yang menyenangkan, maap ya kami interupsi..

"Hey maaf menggangu..Kalian tau ga toiletnya dimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi masalahnya nih perut udah mulai ga bisa di ajak kompromi

"Tau kok, yuk kita anterin.." Jawab perempuan berambut biru sambil berdiri bersama temannya

Setelah berurusan dengan sang perut (?) kuputuskan untuk berkenalan agar menghilangkan canggung yang melanda kami

"Makasih ya, perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, Yoroshiku" Kataku sambil berjabat tangan

"Aku Julia Lockser, Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu" Ujar Juvia

"Juvia tidak perlu se-formal itu..Aku Levi Mcgarden, Yoroshiku.." Ujar Levy

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, Heyy Ayo cepat upacaranya akan dimulai" Ujar Erza mengingatkan

Setelah selesai upacara yang sunyi dan suci (?) kamipun kembali ke kelas, kebetulan sekali kami duduk berdekatan, aku dan Juvia dibarisan kedua didepan papan tulis sedangkan Erza dan Levi dibarisan pertama tepat dipapan tulis, kami berbicara sudah seperti teman lama, aku senang sekali pindah kesini.

"Minna, Aku datang~" Ucap pemuda berambut pink, rasanya aku mengenalnya.. Heyy dia pemuda yang menabrakku tadi!

"Ka-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang guru datang. Rambutnya berdiri, warnanay kuning menyala seperti petir (?)

"Nama saya Laxus, saya akan menjadi wali kelasmu tahun ini, Aduh..saya lapar sekali.." Ujar Laxus sensei sambil memegang perut, apa-apaan tadi? Apa itu hal yang wajar untuk dikatakan oleh seorang guru ?

"Baiklah karena saya melihat wajah-wajah baru disini tolong perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing secara resmi" Ujar Laxus sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk.

Satu persatu anak- anak maju begitupun dengan aku, lalu giliran pemuda berambut pinky itu maju ke depan

"Hajimemashite, Namaku Natsu Dragneel, Yoroshiku.." ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan lalu kembali ke kursinya

Jadi namanya Natsu Dragneel…liat saja nanti Natsu Dragneel.. Huahahahahahaha (?)

* * *

Normal POV

Jam Istirahat tiba, Lucy, Erza, Levy, dan juvia menuju ke kantin, mereka mengambil makanan dan berbincang-bincang tanpa memerhatikan yang ada didepannya. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel juga melakukan hal yang sama, Yup…dan tanpa sengaja Natsu menumpahkan Orange Juice ke baju Lucy

"KYAA!" Teriak Lucy

Semua orang dikantin langsung melihat ke Lucy, Begitupun dengan Erza, Juvia, dan Levy yang melihatnya dengan cemas

"Maaf..maafkan aku..aku tidak sengaja, Luce..Lucekan ?" Ujar Natsu heboh melihat baju Lucy yg ternodai (?)

Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menguasai pikirannya

"Kau! Tak bisa kau lihat ada orang berjalan? Gunakan matamu, Baka! Huh…Baiklah aku memaafkan mu…Lihat bajuku jadi berwarna-warnikan, Indahnya…kukira bajumu juga harus diwarnai juga" Bentak Lucy yang ikut menumpahkan juice orangenya ke baju Natsu

"Hey sudah ku bilangkan aku tidak sengaja!" Bentak Natsu ke wajah Lucy

"Natsu benar kita tidak sengaja" ujar pemuda berambut biru bertato merah bernama Jellal yang membela Natsu

"Tapi sekarang impaskan? Lagi pula kalau kau diposisi Lucy pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?" Ucap Erza yang membela Lucy sambil menyemprotkan saus sambal ke kemeja Jellal

"Siap-siap guys.." Kata Natsu kepada guys-guysnya (?)

Seluruh orang dikantin hening seperti menonton opera sabun gratisan yang terjadi dikantin

"Don't you dare.." Ucap Lucy pelan namun terdengar seluruh penghuni kantin (?)

"Serangg.." teriak Natsu pada teman-temannya, nyuci jadi enteng, eh salah itu attack (?)

Terjadilah perang makanan antar grup dikantin itu, semuanya fokus pada musuh masing

"Otoko! Itu Otoko!" ucap Elfman-senpai yang mulai melampar makanannya kepada masyarakat sekitar(?) Cana yang sedang meminum bir dengan tenang terkena susu yang di lempar Elfman.

"Hey Elfman aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" Kata Cana melempar rotinya ke Elfman

Yup! perang makanan terjadi dikantin itu…akhirnya Lucy mulai tidak focus pada musuhnya "_Natsu_"ia mulai melempar makanan ke siapapun yang melemparinya, sementara itu Natsu berlari mengambil kuali yang full dengan bubur dingin lalu menyerang Lucy dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Lucy kali ini lebih besar dan panjang (?)

Semua anak laki-laki menertawai Lucy, sebaliknya anak perempuannya merasa iba dengan Lucy, hening kembali..

"Natsu Baka! Kamu tuh Freak bgt sih" teriak Lucy

Sebelum perang terjadi _lagi. _Mira sensei masuk ke kantin

Hening…

"SIAPA YANG MEMULAI INI ?" Death glare Mira mulai menguasai kantin tersebut.

"DIA!" semua orang menunjuk ke Kelompotan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah...SEKARANG!" Teriak Mira, tanpa basa-basi merekapun ngicir ke ruang kepala sekolah detik itu juga, malang nasib mereka…

* * *

Di ruang kepala sekolah

"Natsu! Gray! Jellal! Gajell! Erza! Levy! Kalian ini sudah SMA! Perilaku macam apa ini ? sampai kapan kalian akan berperilaku seperti ini ?! ini memalukan sekali! dan kalian Lucy, Juvia nilai kalian ini membanggakan sekali, saya kira kalian akan menjadi bibit unggul disekolah ini, nyatanya kelakuan kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali, yang membuat saya paling kecewa, INI HARI PERTAMA KALIAN MASUK TAPI SUDAH SEPERTI INI ?!" Bentak Makarov Sensei yang memarahi mereka semua selama 2 jam. Ckckck…

"…Jangan menguanginya lagi, tapi… kalian beruntung.. Kami tidak akan memberi tahu orang tua kalian, hanya menghukum kalian.." Ucap Makarov sensei sambil duduk di meja dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hukuman kalian adalah.."

To Be Continued

Haloo, Saya baru disini^^ nama saya Via-Chan, Yoroshiku..ini fanfic pertama saya.. maap ya jelek, typo, Gaje, OOC dan teman-teman mereka, hope you like it! Tolong di review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friend Ship, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Haloo, Via-chan kembali… Sebelum mambaca, Via-chan bales reviews dulu ya..

**Apodolan Dragneel: Iyaa indah bangetkan sebenernya Via-chan pingin perang makanan disekolah Via-chan, tapi nanti bukannya di bales malah masuk BK seorang diri ._. Ini udah Via-chan update :D**

**Kanatachan: Maaf ya… Via-chan masih baru disini, masih ada harapankan? .-. Okee udah Via-chan update**

**RyuuKazekawa: Maap, ane kebawa suasana, tuhkan.. Okee lain kali Via-chan pake kata "Aku" ya, Ini udah Via-chan update**

**Himiki-chan: Salam Kenal! *bow* Ini udah Via-chan update**

**Otaku150401: Hehe, kalau Otaku150401 mau 20 chapter boleh, yang bikin Via-chan bingung Pak Imajinasi kuat ga yah?**

**Nnatsuki: Dimana ada Fairy Tail, pasti ada keributankan? Wkwk, Salam kenal *bow* Udah Via-chan update**

**Guest: Oke boss!**

Happy Reading..

* * *

"…Jangan menguanginya lagi, tapi… kalian beruntung.. Kami tidak akan memberi tahu orang tua kalian, hanya menghukum kalian.." Ucap Makarov sensei sambil duduk di meja dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hukuman kalian adalah.."

Semua diam menunggu lanjutan kata dari Makarov yang digantungkan itu..

_Krukkk.._

Terdengar bunyi perut yang berkata Give-me-food, dari 8 siswa-siswi tersebut, pantas saja mereka menghambur-hamburkan makanan mereka saat istirahat tadi

"Hukuman kalian adalah…membersihkan setiap sudut sekolah, dari kelas, toilet, ruang musik, pokoknya semuanya! TITIK!" Bentak Makarov sambil memukul meja

'Bisakah lebih buruk?' Batin mereka semua

"Selama 1 Bulan" lanjut Makarov dengan nyengir-nyengir kuda.

Semuanya menatap Makarov dengan raut wajah You've-gotta-be-kidding-me

"Ehm..Ehm..Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat membersihkan diri karena kalian bau sekali.. masuk ke jam pelajaran dan pulang sekolah kalian membersihkan sekolah ini! Jadi cepat! jangan bertele-tele, CEPAT KELUAR!" Makarov berteriak, mereka semua langsung lari terbirit-birit dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Di koridor sepi..

"Apaan 'hanya' dihukum, bilang aja gantiin OBnya abisnya pada mau cuti" Ujar Erza yang masih meremas tangannya

"ini semua gara-gara kamu!" tunjuk Lucy ke arah Natsu

"Juvia setuju sekali dengan Lucy, Juvia tidak pernah mendapat kesan yang buruk dihari pertama sebelumnya" Ujar Juvia yang ikut-ikutan dengan Lucy

"bukannya kata-katanya kebalik ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil masang tampang nantangnya itu.

"Udahlah Lucy nanti aja..Jangan sekarang, Makarov-sensei betul tuh, kamu bau banget" Ujar Levy yang sedikit menutup hidungnya

Lucy mencoba mencium kemejanya lalu memasang raut wajah Buset-Bau-Amat. Erza, Levy, dan Juvia hanya bisa sweat drop ngeliat raut wajah Lucy yang ga elite itu

"Yaudah ayok mandi dulu.." Kata Lucy mengganti topik dan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Natsu dan 3 kawannya yang hanya mematung di tempat.

-oOo-

"Erza… kamu udah kenal sama Natsu dari lama ya?" Ujar Lucy sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Iya, malah mereka bertiga dulu tuh udah kaya babunya Erza gitu" Jawab Levy ceplas-ceplos

"Kok sekarang udah ga kaya gitu lagi?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjukan wajah innocentnya

"Abisnya waktu Jellal masuk, Erza jadi ngeri sama Jellal, akhirnya Natsu dan cs-csnya itu deket-deketan terus sama Jellal biar ga di bully gi-"Tiba-tiiba ucapan Levy dipotong Erza

"Aku enggak nge-bully! Lagian aku tuh enggak takut ama Jellal, aku tuh cuman capek ngurusin mereka semua… Males! Udah ya aku ke kelas" potong Erza cepat-cepat pergi ke kelasnya

"Dia bohong tuh… Waktu Natsu sama Jellal mulu Erza tuh selalu curhat ke aku" Bisik Levy pelan

_Flashback on_

_Levy POV _

"_akhirnya jam istirahat tiba juga" Bantinku pelan, hari ini pelajarnya membosankan sekali_

_Kulihat sekeliling, Eh? Erza kok masih duduk diem aja, bukannya biasanya langsung bareng sama Natsu, Gray, Gajeel ke kantin? _

"_Erza kamu ga ke kantin?" Tanyaku pelan, namun karena kelas sepi suaraku terdengar cukup keras_

"_Levy, kamu ga tau? Sekarangkan Natsu udah sama anak alien bertato merah, dia udah ga sama aku lagi" ucap Erza yang menunduk lalu dia menatapku, Eh?! Dia menangis!_

"_Hueee Levy…hiks aku kesepian… ga ada yang bisa hiks di jadiin babuku lagi, aku hiks kesepian…Hueee" Ucap Erza sambil memelukku, Kasian banget… Kayak anak hilang…Kukasih strawberry cake aja deh…_

"_Kamu mau kemana Levy?" Ucapnya sambil air matanya_

"_Nih cake buat kamu, kamu sukakan?" Tanyaku sambil memberikan Cake Strawberry yang kubawa pagi ini ke Erza, lalu dia memakan cake itu dengan lahap- salah sangat lahap_

"_Kalau kamu ga ada temennya sama aku aja, lagian toh mungkin mereka nanti bosen sama Jellal…Terus mau lagi jadi babu kamu…" Ujarku tapi aku sendiri tak yakin apakah ini saran yang bagus_

"_Okee" katanya tersenyum sambil meminum air mineral_

"_Ehh?! Udah selesai, cepet banget…" Jujur saja tadi itu cepat sekali, seperti zip! menghilang_

"_Hehe mengalahkan rekor nasional" Kata Erza nyengir-nyengir sendiri_

_Flashback off_

"Ooo" Ucap Lucy dan Juvia bersamaan

"semoga ini yang terakhir kalinya ya..Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah lho.." Kata Levi yang mulai senguk-sengukan

_Sayangnya ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya, ini hanyalah prolog_

* * *

Esok hari

Lucy POV

Aku capek sekali, punggungku sakit sekali, apalagi sehabis membersihkan toilet guru, tuh toilet udah kayak kapal pecah! mentang-mentang murid yang bersihin pada ga punya hati tuh guru-guru, Ih jadi ke inget tuh anak, Natsu Dragneel..kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang masuk ke list hitamku, Hah! Mengingatnya saja sudah buat aku stress tingkat dewa.

"Lu-chan!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Levy yang sedang berlari

"Levi..Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Lucy.." sapa Juvia dan Erza bersamaan yang tiba-tiba dibelakang kami berdua

"Ohayou Juvia, Erza..Eh? Kau kenapa Erza?" tanyaku pada Erza, wajahnya lesu sekali

"Kemarin setelah membersihkan sekolah toko langganan cake strawberryku tutup" Jawab Erza sambil masang tampang mayat hidup.

'Erza tidak bisa hidup tanpa cake' bantinku

Saat aku melewati koridor sekolah beberapa siswa melirikku, memangnya ada apa? Tunggu ini semua pasti karena Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy.." Panggil Juvia menyolekku dari belakang

Reflek aku menoleh ke belakang, Eh?! Itukan fotoku saat terkena kuali bubur sialan yang ada dikantin itu, kok ada yang tega memotretnya sih, saat masuk ke kelas, foto itu terpajang di papan tulis, dengan ukuran super besar, dan kulihat siapa biang kerok yang menimbulkan masalah ini, ya..NATSU DRAGNEEL

"Hey ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu..SI BLONDE BUBUR" kata Natsu dengan mulut embernya itu yang ga tahu diri itu.

Semua anak dikelas menertawai aku, tentu saja Juvia, Erza, dan Levi tidak…mendadak badanku lesu, jadi ini rasanya di bully?

Normal POV

Erza dan Levi mengambil foto yang terpajang di papan tulis tersebut membuangnya ke tempat sampah (walaupun kebesaran) sementara itu Juvia menengok ke arah Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Lucy..sudah abaikan saja, mereka cuman anak yang gak punya kerjaan, ada Juvia disini kok" Hibur Juvia sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy

"Iya, tenang aja Juvia" kata Lucy sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Akhirnya Laxus sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajaran akhirnya dimulai

* * *

Jam istirahat

Lucy, Levy, Erza, dan Juvia duduk di meja kantin, duduk diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, saling mengerti dengan perasaan temannya yang masih bersedih itu

"Nihh.." Ucap Erza memberikan lem cair kepada Lucy

"Eh? Buat apa?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengambil lem cair dari tangan Erza

"Ya buat si Natsulah, taukan buat apa? hati-hati itu super lengket" Jawab Erza yang mulai melahap strawberry cakenya

Otak Lucy mulai memproses kata-kata Erza, dengan perlahan datanglah aura gelap yang menyelimuti Lucy, Levy yang dari tadi menatap Lucy hanya bisa sweat drop melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sesuai dugaan Lucy kalau mereka buru-buru, Natsu dan kelompotannya belum ke kelas, dengan pelan Lucy mulai melumerkan kursi yang tidak bersalah itu (?) dengan lem cair yang diberikan Erza

"Lucy yang ini sekalian" Ucap Erza sambil menunjukan kursi Jellal, memang dendam yang belum terbalaskan.

Tapi sebelum Lucy menuju ke meja Jellal bel sekolah berbunyi, segera mereka berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing, begitupun dengan kelompotan Natsu yang kembali ke kelas, terdengar suara "yess" pelan saat Natsu menduduki kursinya, Lucy mission is complete..

"Natsu..tolong kamu kerjakan soal ini.." Tunjuk Freed sensei ke soal yang ada di papan tulis

Natsu hendak berdiri tapi serasa ada yang menempel di celananya, ia mulai menarik diri dengan cara mendorong keras kursinya agar ikatannya dengan kursi itu terpisahkan (?)

"Cepatlah Natsu..masa soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa" Freed sensei mulai mengambil penggarisnya dan memukulnya beberapa kali di papan tulis

"Sebentar sensei.." Kata Natsu yang menarik berusaha mendorong lebih keras

"Natsu cepat!" Bentak Freed sensei yang mulai tidak bisa membendung amarahnya itu

BREET!

Natsu berhasil berdiri tapi.. CELANANYA ROBEK, OHH NOOOOOOOO!

Seluruh anak di kelas tertawa, begitupun dengan Lucy, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Freed sensei menikmati tontonan gratis yang tak elite ini, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, ia memegang perutnya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jellal melemparkan jaketnya birunya ke Natsu

"Nih..pfftt..tutup pake ini dulu, Sensei saya pfft..izin ke toilet sama pfft..Natsu dulu" Ucap Jellal sambil menarik tangan Natsu untuk segera pergi ke toilet, walau ia sendiri hampir tidak bisa membendung tawanya

Di Toilet

Natsu POV

"Kubalas dia..benar-benar kubalas dia" Ulangku berkali-kali, seperti membaca mantra untuk gadis bermarga HEARTPILIA.

Dia tuh…dia tuh… MONYET BETINA BLONDE BERPITA SIALAN! Kemana harga diriku sekarang ini.. ini tuh malu tingkat dewa! Apakah ini karma? Enggak…enggak mungkin…seorang Dragneel tidak kenal Kar-

"sampai kapan kamu mau berkomat-kamit terus? " Tanya Jellal yang sedang bercermin di toilet

"Jellal… Kalo kamu yang di posisi aku, apa yang bakal kamu lakuin?" Tanya ku sambil memasang pose coba-pikirkan

"Ngebales balik" Jawabnya singkat

"Teruss?" Buset dimana otak anak berambut biru ini?

"Kita ngebales balik gitu?"

"Yupp, dan kayaknya ini rencana yang bagus sini.." Bisikku pada Jellal, Jellal hanya ber-Ooh ria, mendengarkan rencana busuk in (?)

Kami berdua langsung mengganti wajah dengan raut She's-gonna-be-so-down

To Be Continued


End file.
